


Need You Now

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex and angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

Alicia had never been very good at telling people she cared about them. She was worse at letting them know she needed them. Now though, she knew she had to tell Kalinda. She had been planning to tell her face to face and, when she did finally get brave enough to admit she wanted, she needed, Kalinda, she was too nervous to actually say the words out loud. In the end she had sent Kalinda a text message. 

Kalinda had come to her at her home, moving to kiss her fiercely the second she opened the door. She had not needed to hear a word from Alicia, the text had said everything and Kalinda smiled as she backed Alicia up against the kitchen counter, kissing her fiercely again and again. Alicia had said nothing, all she managed were weak little mewls of need, unable to deny her want, her need for Kalinda any longer. Kalinda's hands were quick but gentle as she unbuttoned Alicia's blouse, pushing her skirt up, one hand moving to tease Alicia's breasts, the other finding it's way between Alicia's thighs. Alicia had buried her face in Kalinda's neck, crying out into her skin, shivering as she finally let herself go.


End file.
